


It's Elementary

by Cali_se



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Sherlock Loves John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Is there one perfect word to describe what we have?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Elementary

Is there one perfect word to describe what we have? Is there a definition, an explanation, a reasoned argument against its existence? 

There’s a magnetic pull, certainly. Something unseen, more keenly felt than anything either of us have ever known. A flickering fire burns between us - it was ignited the day we met - and neither of us can resist standing close to the flame. I still maintain it’s you who fans it, but I _would_ say that, wouldn't I? I _would_ pronounce myself only partly seduced, only partly present, only vaguely imagining you naked and aroused, your hands all over me… 

It takes a touch, a certain needy touch, to fully engage me. Something about it calls me to need you too. Then a kiss seals the deal and, in that meeting of mouths, I’m all yours, and I come to believe at last that you’re mine. 

I suppose you could call it chemistry. Powerful, irresistible, yet innately simple. It could be one of the simplest cases we’ve ever tackled, if we allow ourselves the indulgence of smug certainty. It’s a fact of life, a line on a graph, two roads on a map converging. 

It's elementary, my dear John.


End file.
